Takeru Jakuzure
Takeru Jakuzure (蛇崩 猛竜 Jakuzure Takeru) is a Makai Knight that wields the Makai Armor Zen; his title is Flaming Sword Knight Zen. He is one of the protagonists featured in The One Who Shines in the Darkness (season 3). Personality & Character Takeru is a young and immature Makai Knight; he speaks with the tone of a thug and often over-play his limited capabilities with his big ego. Although inheriting a titled armor, Zen, he is a womanizer and prefers chasing after women than taking his knighthood seriously. Because of his great weakness for beautiful women, he's easily distracted from his duties and have nearly cost him his life due to his womanizing ways. However, it also suggests he suffers from emptiness in life and seeks the comfort of women to fill that void. However, underneath all of it, he has the heart of a protector. Skills & Abilities Tools & Equipment *Zen Sword :Takeru's broadsword is based on the designs of middle-eastern broadswords, a scimitar. Although called the Flaming Sword, the weapon has never shown any true elemental capabilities. *Ring Lighter :As a personal preference, Takeru doesn't carry a Madougu nor a lighter like traditional Makai Knights do. Instead, he carries a ring that emits madou flames to detect horrors. However, without a asset like a Madougu, his capabilities are limited on field missions. *Camouflage Duster *Soul Metal Fist Priest Burai gave Takeru a fist made from Soul Metal to replace the hand he chopped off before the Mado Horror Plant's inflection spread. The Soul Metal formed to look like it was a shield then it shaped itself into a fist. :The duster that Takeru wears is magically enchanted; the coat can alter its form to mimic civilian clothes for disguises. This allows Takeru to easily travel throughout the city in his same clothes without the need to change to new threads as he's able to magically conjure a different coat every time. History Entering Volcity & Meeting Ryuga Dogai Makai Priest Burai had summoned three Makai Knights to Volcity: Ryuga Dogai, Takeru Jakuzure, and Aguri Kusugami. Takeru and Aguri arrived to Volcity ahead of Ryuga and waited for his arrival at their secret lair until he arrived. The knights and Burai decided to observe Ryuga once he entered the city. Upon his first day, Ryuga already caused a ruckus as he publicly murdered a bride (a Horror in disguise) and gained the attention of the private security force, SG1. After Ryuga escaped capture, the knights found him at a park, being attacked by the true form of the "Bride Horror," an infested bouquet of flowers. After Burai destroyed the horror with his pet, Raigo, Takeru introduced himself, but Ryuga was less ecstatic about the matter as he found out it was Burai that called him. Pics Gallery Relationships *Rui Suzaki :Rui is Takeru's love interest. Despite sleeping with many women, Takeru never felt true love until he met Rui. After Takeru and his teammates failed to save her family, Rui's memories were altered to avoid the emotional shock and pain of losing her family to Horrors. Feeling responsible, Takeru held a watchful eye over her and realized he wanted a meaningful relationship with Rui. He told her he wanted to be someone important to her and she agreed. Articles & References Notes & Trivia *Junya Ikeda is known for his portrayal of Gokai Silver in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger External Links